1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management server configured to manage documents, and a document management method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional document management system that works on a web browser, a user can, for example, display, search for, and download folders and documents managed by a document management server, and upload documents and files to the document management server. Further, the document management system may have a function of allowing a user to archive a plurality of documents into a single file and then download them when collectively downloading the plurality of documents. For example, the user can download a plurality of files after putting them together into a single ZIP file by archiving them in the ZIP format.
Further, WO2008/029774 discusses a system allowing a user to drag and drop an object (an icon or a link) defined in HyperText Markup Language (HTML) onto an operating system (OS) of a local personal computer (PC) to easily download a file associated with the object.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-126962 discusses a system in which, when a user edits a downloaded document and stores it, if there is another document that the user refers to, the user can store the document while embedding a full path of the document referred to therein, and view the document referred to previously from the full path embedded in the document when reopening the document.
A search for a document managed by the document management server may result in a discovery of a plurality of documents stored in a plurality of different storage locations (different directories and folders). At this time, identically named documents stored in different locations may be acquired as a search result. A standard client PC does not allow a user to store documents having a same name into a same folder as a download destination. Therefore, every time a user downloads each document having a same name, the user has to bother to rename the document or specify a folder into which the document is stored. Accordingly, the conventional document management system has such a problem that a user may have to perform a cumbersome operation to download a plurality of documents.